


Your Move

by ducklingcabal



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: And Then a Little Sexy, Fluff, M/M, Then Gets a Little Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducklingcabal/pseuds/ducklingcabal
Summary: Can Victor and Benji get their shit together so they can get together?In which......Victor discovers an incriminating drawing....the gang plays truth or dare...Benji makes a bold move...a nose is booped
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 95
Kudos: 167





	1. The Opening Move

**Author's Note:**

> Back again sooner than expected. This idea took hold and ran away with my imagination. Hope you enjoy the fluff. Thank you so much for the nice comments and kudos on my first fic and the encouragement to write more. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji can’t seem to break eye contact. He wants to evaporate, spontaneously combust, melt into the floor, anything to get out of this situation. Since none of these events occur, he does the only thing he can think of. He slowly sinks down behind the counter, face frozen in horror, turning to rest his back against it for support as he reaches the floor. If he'd only waited a moment longer to make his escape, he would have seen the sly smile that spread across Victor's face.

Benji can't wait for second period. While English literature isn’t his favorite subject, it has the advantage of being the one class that he shares with Victor. Although he and Victor had become close friends while working together at Brasstown, something had changed for Benji the previous Friday night after he and Victor spent hours together making bad latte art and joking around, trying to distract themselves from their equally disastrous evenings. They had grown more careless with how often they brushed against each other the longer the evening lingered on, surprisingly familiar with being in the other's personal space.

To say that Benji's feelings for Derek had soured after his boyfriend left him in the middle of their anniversary dinner would be an understatement. To say that his fondness for Victor had grown on that same night would also be an understatement. 

Monday's class is the first time Benji is going to see Victor after they spent the evening commiserating together and he finds himself unusually excited to see his friend. Benji slides into his seat, one of the first students to arrive, and anxiously waits for Victor to make his entrance. A few students filter in before Benji recognizes Victor's tall frame entering the classroom. Victor catches Benji's eyes and greets him with a shy half smile and low wave. Benji nods coolly in return, with a small smile of his own. 

He can’t help but feel a thrill at the mundane interaction. Victor settles into his seat across the room near the window and Benji is suddenly grateful for the alphabetical seating that has arranged Campbell in the perfect position to observe Salazar, whose face is beautifully illuminated by the early morning light. He finds himself stealing glances across the room frequently during the lecture, studying Victor's face as the boy diligently takes notes. Absentmindedly, Benji finds himself sketching Victor's face in the margin of the page, complete with small hearts around his face. 

He startles as the bell rings, slamming his notebook closed just in time as the source of his distraction walks up to his desk. 

“You working tonight?” Victor asks, oblivious to the effect he is having on his classmate. Benji nods. “Cool, see you tonight then.” 

The rest of the day passes slowly, as Benji eagerly awaits his shift at Brasstown and the chance to spend more time with Victor. While he always liked working there, his shifts at Brasstown became even better once Victor started working with him. The pair had quickly struck up a friendship, surprising Benji since most guys kept him at a distance once they found out he is gay. But Victor always seemed at ease with him, aside from his disastrous interview, which Benji attributed to nerves.

Finally, the last school bell rings and Benji heads over to Brasstown. He and Victor normally work seamlessly together, but tonight, Benji can’t focus on work, throwing off their usual rhythm. He can't shake the feeling that time slows down every time he looks at Victor, losing himself in the details of his face and the way his muscles flex under his Brasstown t-shirt.

He's relieved when it's time for Victor to take his break, hoping that some time apart will help clear his head.

“Hey Benji, I was wondering…” He's sure that Victor is still talking to him, but he can’t quite make out the words over the seductive song that is teasing his ears as his eyes wander over Victor's face – his beautiful cheekbones, sharply defined lips, and gentle dark eyes. A word occasionally filters through - he thinks he hears something about notes and being late – but he honestly has no idea what Victor is saying to him. 

“Benji?” He finally snaps to his senses to find Victor looking at him quizzically.

Realizing that Victor asked him a question that he has no idea how to answer, he tries to play it cool. He plasters a smile on his face, and replies “Yeah, man, sure. No problem.” 

Victor gives him one more confused glance before turning and heading into the breakroom. Benji tries to focus on the few customers in the café and restocking supplies, doing his best to ignore Victor sitting at one of the tables with papers spread in front of him. He can't help sneaking the occasional glance at Victor. One particularly lingering glance starts from Victor's face, tracing down his lean but muscular arms and on to his beautiful hands. Benji is about to get lost in a daydream about being held by Victor's impressive hands when he recognizes his own English notebook open in front of Victor, which Victor is copying notes from.

Although he had heard the phrase “heart dropping out of one's ass" before, this is the first time Benji is unlucky enough to experience the sensation himself. He watches in horror as Victor flips the page, now one page closer to the incriminating drawing. 

Panic sets in as he desperately tries to come up with a plan to retrieve his notebook. Based on Victor's current rate of writing, he estimates that he has approximately 7 minutes before his life is destroyed. He'd always been better at Math than at English.

At the first opportunity, he makes his way to Victor's table. “Hey, you know English has never really been my strong suit, maybe you’d be better off getting the notes from someone else? Maybe Mia?”

Victor doesn’t look up as he continues his work, shaking his head. “Mia has Mr. Harris for English.”

“Then Felix or Lake?”

Again, Victor shakes his head no. “The only other person I know in our class is Andrew and there’s no way that I’m asking that asshole for a favor. I'm almost done anyway, just a couple more pages to go. And your notes seem fine to me.” 

Victor finally looks up as Benji continues to stand awkwardly by the table. 

“Are you okay? You've been acting weird all night.”

“What do you mean? Everything is completely fine. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. Well, I better get back to it…” he stammers as he makes an exaggerated gesture towards the counter.

Victor watches Benji suspiciously as he walks away. Benji just wasted two precious minutes. He plots his next move furiously. 

“Hey, Victor. Would you be able to help me get some napkins down from the stock room? I can’t quite reach.” He hates giving Victor ammunition to tease him about his height, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“I just restocked the napkins at the beginning of my shift, we can’t need more already,” Victor calls back from his seat, not taking his eyes off of his work.

“Oh, I – I meant more cups.” 

Victor looks up at him, exasperated. “Benji, those are on the middle shelf. You're an adorable munchkin, but you're not _that_ short." Benji's heart warms at the word adorable, but quickly bristles at the word munchkin. "My break is over in a few minutes, I'll help with whatever you need then. I really need to finish these notes.”

As his time is running out, he comes up with one more plan. He quickly makes a coffee just the way Victor likes, although not as hot as usual. He sneaks towards Victor's table, fully intending to drop it in his coworker's lap. It's a drastic measure, he concedes, but he's running out of time and options. The idea of having to help Victor out of his wet clothes also may have crossed his mind.

He approaches the table as quietly as he can, confident that his plan will work. To his surprise, Victor deftly catches the cup, having developed excellent reflexes from years of playing basketball. 

“Thanks, Benji, I could really use some coffee right now.” He gratefully takes a sip, but makes a face when he realizes that it's lukewarm. "Not your best work though, you really _are_ off tonight."

Benji is forced to abandon his scheming when a customer approaches the counter.

Victor is proving to be a trickier adversary than Benji anticipated. He briefly considers grabbing the notebook and making a run for it, trying to decide if he could convince Sarah that he came down with food poisoning and that she would have to come close up the shop. Ultimately, be decides that incurring Sarah's wrath is a worse fate and abandons the idea.

As he finishes up with the customer, Benji looks up just in time to see Victor turn the page in his notebook, revealing the drawing that is unmistakably of Victor. Time seems to slow down again, but this time there is no sexy music playing in his head. Benji watches as recognition dawns on his crush's face. Victor quickly looks up at Benji, his expression a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

Benji can’t seem to break eye contact. He wants to evaporate, spontaneously combust, melt into the floor, anything to get out of this situation. Since none of these events occur, he does the only thing he can think of. He slowly sinks down behind the counter, face frozen in horror, turning to rest his back against it for support as he reaches the floor. If he'd only waited a moment longer to make his escape, he would have seen the sly smile that spread across Victor's face. 

He hears the sounds of papers rustling, followed by footsteps approaching and his heart nearly beats out of his chest.

“Hey,” Victor says lightly as he drops down casually next to Benji, who is staring intently at the floor in front of his feet and fidgeting with his hands nervously.

“Hi.” Benji tries his best to keep his tone neutral, but he's helpless to stop the rosy glow spreading across his cheeks. His already stressed nerves are pushed to new limits by the proximity of their bodies, his skin tingling where he can feel Victor's arm brushing against his elbow.

“How's it going back here?”

“Good. You know – work stuff.” He delivers the line with an awkward shrug. Benji can't believe how stupid he sounds. Victor seems to have that effect on him lately.

“Work stuff, huh? _All_ the way down here?” Victor asks, a teasing edge in his voice and his eyebrows raised. 

Benji can only nod dumbly in response as he wonders how long Victor plans to torture him. 

“So, you want to talk about it?”

Victor doesn't specify the "it" that he is talking about, but both boys know exactly what he's referring to.

“Nope.” Benji shakes his head tersely. “Not really...”

“Alrighty then,” Victor answers as he prepares to stand. Benji is momentarily hopeful that he might get out of this with some of his dignity intact. 

Unexpectedly, Victor leans in close and Benji can feel his breath warm against his ear. “Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, hmm?” Victor whispers slowly, drawing out the words intentionally. His lips are so close to Benji’s ear that he can feel the vibration as Victor hums on the last syllable. Benji’s eyes widen in shock, his hands still, and all the blood that had been, until that moment, running upwards towards his face abruptly reverses course, heading towards new territory.

Victor finally relents, walking to the breakroom to put away his backpack and retrieve his apron. Benji's eyes follow as Victor saunters away, turning around for a final cheeky wink. "The hearts were a nice touch."

Fuck. He's _so_ screwed.


	2. An Uneasy Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake has to get in one last dig. "Well Victor, you certainly have a type. Boys with floppy hair." 
> 
> Benji looks offended. "My hair is _not_ floppy."
> 
> Almost simultaneously, Victor says. "Benji's hair isn't _that_ floppy."
> 
> An awkward silence fills the room as the two boys realize the implications of their statements.
> 
> Mia is the first to break the silence, laughing at her stubborn friends. "It is _so_ obvious that you two like each other. Would you stop being so ridiculous and just admit it?"

Victor spends the next few days teasing Benji lightly. When he feels Benji's eyes on him in English class, he subtly makes his best Blue Steel impression and poses briefly. Although he never catches Benji staring at him, he can tell from the slight blush on Benji's face that his antics have worked as intended. 

At Brasstown, he is bolder. It starts with dotting the 'i' in his name with a heart when he signs his daily timesheets for Benji to approve. The accidental contact that had been present throughout their time working together becomes more intentional and prolonged. Victor notices that Benji now refuses to ask for his help retrieving items from the taller shelves. When he catches Benji struggling in the stockroom, he stands close behind him, steadying himself with a hand on Benji's shoulder as reaches up to get the boxes. 

The tension almost reaches a breaking point that Saturday. Victor enters the breakroom before his shift. Benji is already there, back turned to the door as he slips on his apron. Victor reaches over him to grab his own apron from its hook, startling Benji who turns around quickly, their faces only inches apart. Sarah ruins the moment by storming into the room, muttering something about a new hire who didn't show up for the opening shift. 

The near miss tempers Victor's teasing and the two work quietly the next couple of hours. It's unexpectedly slow for a Saturday with only a few customers lingering in the cafe. 

Benji sits at a corner table on his break, staring intently at his phone and typing furiously. He slams the phone down, sighing in frustration and running a hand distractedly through his hair. 

He looks up in surprise as Victor sets his favorite pastry and coffee in front of him. "You seem a little stressed, is everything okay?" 

Benji eyes Victor wearily before answering. "It's Derek... I broke up with him a few days ago and he isn't taking it well. It's almost funny, I think trying to get back together with me is the most effort he's put into our entire relationship."

Victor sympathetically pats his shoulder. "Honestly, I never understood what you saw in that guy. He never treated you the way the you deserve. You should be with someone who appreciates what a great person you are." 

Benji smiles softly at him, an unspoken truce reached between them. "Thanks. That means a lot." 

"Hey - Felix, Lake, Andrew, and I are planning to hang out and watch movies at Mia's tonight. You should come, if you want. Mia has this crazy idea to make homemade ice cream so we're all going to design our own flavors." 

Benji pauses for a second, before answering, "You know what, that sounds like just what I need tonight. I'm in." 

Victor shoots Mia a quick text to ask if it's okay that Benji tags along. He's still grateful that Mia accepted him so quickly and that they were able to transition from dating into close friends so seamlessly. She quickly agrees after some light teasing, although Victor tells her that he's just looking out for Benji since he broke up with Derek and seems upset. 

Without the burden of Derek dragging him down, Benji folds into Victor's friend group surprisingly easily. He and Mia bond over a shared interest in art and Felix is pumped to find another person who shares his enthusiasm for board games. Benji even finds common ground with Andrew, who has started to spend more time with the group recently, when they discover a shared love of vinyl records. Lake is satisfied to have, in her words, another sexy person around, a comment which she directs at Victor with a knowing smile.

Two weeks later, on Friday night, the group finds themselves at Mia's house. They're currently sprawled across various couches, chairs, and the floor of Mia's living room, trying to figure out how to spend the rest of the night. They can't agree on a movie to watch and the majority has vehemently objected to another round of Settlers of Cattan, already tired of the heated matches that break out between Felix and Benji.

"I know," Lake squeals excitedly, glancing quickly between Victor and Benji. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

Surprisingly, everyone agrees despite the juvenile nature of the game. Knowing Lake well, Victor has the forethought to establish some rules, such as no kissing dares, which Lake declares boring, pouting that her scheme has been ruined. 

They draw straws and Victor ends up starting the game. He looks over his friends' faces, trying to decide who to pick. His eyes finally settle on Benji. As time passed and Benji got over Derek, Victor began to feel the familiar urge to get under Benji's skin return and he can't help himself. He's pretty sure that if Benji had pigtails, that he would be pulling them. 

"Benji, truth or dare?"

Benji eyes him suspiciously. Victor's teasing had subsided since their truce two weeks ago, but there is something about the look in his eyes that puts Benji on guard. He weighs his options carefully before settling on truth. From the sly smile on Victor's face, Benji can tell that he played right into his hands. 

"Why don't you tell us about your most embarrassing moment?" Benji glowers at him, knowing exactly what Victor is hinting at. Victor stares back at him, trying and failing, to look innocent. 

It's a pretty standard question for Truth or Dare, but something about the looks flying furiously between the two boys piques the interest of the others and they watch Benji expectantly. 

"Um, well. I guess it would have to be the 6th grade chorus concert. I had a solo but panicked and couldn't remember a single word. Ended up running off stage crying. Got teased about it until the end of the school year." 

His friends seem satisfied, albeit disappointed with the response, but Victor can't help needling Benji a little more. 

"That does sound embarrassing. But nothing from more... recent memory comes to mind?" 

"Nope, can't think of anything else." He glares at Victor one last time, clears his throat and quickly continues the game before Victor can interject further. "Felix, truth or dare?"

Felix also settles on truth and ends up recounting the tale of stealing the tres leches cake as his most reckless act. Benji is grateful for his spirited storytelling which clears any residual awkwardness from the room. Even Lake is smiling fondly at Felix. 

Lake accepts a dare, announcing truth to be for boring people. She quickly regrets her decision when Felix dares her to turn over her phone for the rest of the night, grumbling but ultimately accepting her fate. 

She looks around the room, trying decide who to pick. Truth or Dare etiquette dictates that either Mia or Andrew should be chosen next, having not had a chance to participate in the game yet. However, Lake, ever vigilant for juicy gossip, had picked up on the earlier power struggle between the two boys. Based on the blush that crept across Benji's normally confident face, Lake deduces that Victor knows something about Benji that he's holding over his head and she decides that it's worth making a slight Truth or Dare faux pas to help level the playing field. Sexy people had to look out for each other, after all. 

She turns to her target brightly, "Victor, truth or dare?" 

Victor can immediately tell that Lake is up to something. Even with the established groundrules, he expects Lake to find some loophole, like making himself and Benji hold hands the rest of the night. He decides that he can always lie his way out of an uncomfortable truth if he has to. 

"Tell us, who is your celebrity crush?" Lake catches Benji's eye and gives a conspiratorial wink. Benji nods slightly, turning to watch Victor with interest.

Mia crooks an eyebrow at him, reminding Victor that she knows the truth, since the topic had come up while they watched music videos together the previous week.

"Okay, fine." He inhales, then starts talking much faster than normal, as if his words would be forgotten as quickly as he spoke them. "A few years ago, my mom made me watch a video of Greyson Chance singing Paparazzi to try to convince me that playing piano could be cool and a good way to impress, you know _girls._ " He makes a face at the last word as if he still believes that girls have cooties, earning offended "Heys!" from Mia and Lake. "No offense or anything. Anyway, I thought he was pretty talented. Then, last year he was on the Ellen show to sing one of his new songs and - "

Benji interrupts him, smirking incredulously. "Your sexual awakening came from watching someone perform on the _Ellen show_?" 

"I saw the video and it's actually pretty hot." Victor flashes Mia a thankful look for defending him. The others insist on pulling up the video on YouTube to judge for themselves, before conceding that it was a surprisingly steamy performance for an afternoon talk show. 

Victor feels vindicated, until he catches Benji leaning back in his seat, one eyebrow raised and a thoughtful look on his face. 

Lake has to get in one last dig. "Well Victor, you certainly have a type. Boys with floppy hair." 

Benji looks offended. "My hair is _not_ floppy."

Almost simultaneously, Victor says. "Benji's hair isn't _that_ floppy."

An awkward silence fills the room as the two boys realize the implications of their statements.

Mia is the first to break the silence, laughing at her stubborn friends. "It is _so_ obvious that you two like each other. Would you stop being so ridiculous and just admit it?"

Benji does his best to look disgusted. "I do _not_ like him. Just look at him, he's so... gross."

Benji's statement is met with a chorus of protests. 

" _I'm_ gross?" 

"Nobody calls my bestie gross."

"You think that _he's_ gross?"

"Even I have to admit that Salazar's a pretty good looking dude."

Realizing he's outnumbered, Benji tries to defend himself. "I mean, just look at him..." He gestures at Victor and looks him up and down, becoming frustrated that he can't find a single gross thing about him. He soldiers on lamely. "Look at his... stupid hair. And his - his eyebags."

"You _could_ use a little night cream, Victor," Lake agrees with Benji. She rolls her eyes when she notices Felix reassure Victor that his eyes are beautiful and offering to give his bestie some of his homemade hair products.

Deciding that he's had enough humiliation for one night, Benji stands. "Well, will you look at that, my sister needs my help with something so I should probably get going."

Andrew laughs at him, "You're not even holding your phone, bro."

Lake shakes her head and mouths "excuse queen" to Mia, who smiles and nods in agreement. 

Mia takes pity on Benji and stands to walk him to the door. "Goodnight, _munchkin._ " Victor calls after him, still smarting from being called gross. The hated nickname earns him a rare death glare from Benji. Victor experiences the strange sensation of being simultaneously terrified and turned on. Victor leaves the house himself a short while later, unable to take the relentless teasing from his friends. 

If only they knew what their friends were plotting in their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link](https://youtu.be/axi0AdOIpf8) to the performance that Victor talks about if anyone wants to judge for themselves if this performance is worthy of a sexual awakening.  
> 


	3. The Reprisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up

After chasing out the rest of the boys, Mia and Lake change into pajamas and stretch out on either side of the bed. 

"My God, those two really are morons, aren't they? Attractive morons, but still morons."

Mia laughs in agreement. "It's so obvious that they're into each other, I don't understand why they keep fighting it. They would be so cute together." 

"We definitely need to intervene or who knows how long this will drag out. Maybe we can get their phones and send some spicy messages." 

Mia rolls her eyes, remembering the emoji filled abomination Lake had sent on her behalf. "Oh yeah, because that worked _so_ well the last time."

"Fine. What if we... ooh, handcuffs! We handcuff them together and only unlock them once they've come to their senses." She claps excitedly, "And then we can gift them the handcuffs for later..." Mia smacks her in the face with a pillow before she can finish the thought.

"Oh my God, Lake! I _really_ don't need that mental picture of my ex floating around in my head. And what is wrong with you? First robbing a bank and now handcuffs? You have some serious issues you need to work through." Mia shakes her head at her crazy friend, who shrugs back at her with a smile. 

"Benji did ask me for a favor before he left, I think he might be planning something. He said to make sure that Victor shows up for the open mic at Brasstown on Saturday. And he asked me for your phone number, he wants you to go shopping with him or something."

Lake is surprised but excited that Benji wants her help. "I bet he's going to serenade him, how romantic!"

\-----

But romance isn't quite what Benji has in mind. Things with Victor hadn't exactly gone back to normal, but over the past couple of weeks they had settled into a new normal. It's a lot like the old one, only with more shy glances and mumbled apologies when they accidentally touch, suddenly cautious about being in the other's space. 

Benji thought they had moved on from the drawing incident, but Victor had restarted the game, teasing him in front of their friends and calling him that stupid nickname. He needs to do something to turn the tables on Victor and reset the balance of their relationship. He has a plan, knowing that the stage is the one place he can really let loose. It will be a lot to accomplish in a week but he can pull it off with some help.

\-----

The rest of the week passes quietly. Benji decides to play it cool around Victor until Saturday; he doesn't want to scare him off before the show. He notices that Victor, expecting retaliation, grows more and more uneasy around him as the days go by. Victor's paranoia reaches its peak on Friday, when he nearly jumps out of his skin when Benji walks up behind him in the breakroom at Brasstown as they're getting ready to leave for the night. 

Benji smirks at the reaction, enjoying that he's gotten under Victor's skin without even trying. "Everything okay? You seem a little jumpy." 

"Yeah, totally. Everything's great." He doesn't seem sure how to interpret Benji's casual tone. 

"Coming to the open mic tomorrow? There's a lot of gentle songs about girls forgiving their dads, but there's usually a few decent performances."

"Um, I know Mia and Lake really want to go, but I haven't decided yet. We have a basketball training camp all morning and I'm usually pretty tired after." 

"You should definitely come. I was thinking about signing up. I haven't really had a chance to play much since breaking up with... you know. He got the band in the breakup, unfortunately."

Victor gives him a sympathetic half smile. "That really sucks, I know how much you love performing. It's their loss, you were the best part of the band anyway."

They gather their things and Benji locks up Brasstown.

"I really hope you come tomorrow, it would mean a lot to me if you were there." Victor nods slightly and Benji swears he sees a slight blush on his face, although it's hard to tell for sure in the dim light. 

\-----

The next day, Lake arrives at Benji's house with an impressive amount of supplies. She starts setting out hair products and makeup in Benji's room while he gets dressed in the bathroom. The outfit is simple, tight black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and belt with a brass buckle but it highlights his broad chest and lean legs nicely. Lake had helped him scour thrift shops the previous week to find the perfect black jacket. She even helped him to add gold stripes across the chest with fabric paint since they couldn't find exactly what they were looking for. His outfit should definitely evoke memories of a certain celebrity for Victor.

Benji initially protests when Lake pulls out the eyeliner but has to admit that the touch of dark bronze eyeliner she applies really makes his eyes pop. She lightly brushes highlighter across his high cheekbones, insisting it will look incredible under the stage lighting. "You have amazing cheekbones - Victor, too. Bodes well for your one-day babies."

"Uh, I don't think..."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Metaphorical one-day babies, then." Makeup complete, she moves on to styling his hair, with Benji intervening occasionally to make sure it's not too floppy. She looks him over, admiring her handiwork "You look gorgeous!"

She puts a hand on his shoulder and adds more softly, "Victor's a really lucky guy, you know."

Benji looks down slightly, playing with his hands. He clears his throat slightly. "Lake, we - we're not together."

"Yeah, only because you're both acting like jackasses," she huffs in frustration. "He likes you, like _really_ likes you. And I know you like him, too. You two would be so good together and you deserve to be happy." He smiles shyly and gives a little nod. "You're a great person, Benji. I'm really glad you started hanging out with us and that I got a chance to know you more."

"Thanks, Lake. Me too." It had been along time since Benji had a group of friends to spend time with. Since coming out, he spent most of his time with Derek or the rest of the Sticky Beaks. Most of his other friends stopped talking to him after the accident, either because he was gay or because he stopped drinking, it honestly didn't matter which to him. 

Suddenly, he feels himself tearing up a little and notices Lake's eyes are also a little watery. She pulls him in for a quick hug. "Alright, no crying or we'll both have to redo our makeup."

Benji adds a few signature accessories to complete the outfit while Lake packs up. She gives him a final look of approval, smiling brightly. "You're going to break a lot of hearts tonight. Now, go get your man!"

\-----

Victor, Felix, Lake, Mia, and Andrew arrive at Brasstown early to make sure to get a good view of the stage. Victor had prepared a sign that said, "We love you, Benji" with hearts surrounding Benji's name, but Mia and Lake thankfully convinced him to leave it at home. The cafe quickly fills as friends and family pile in to support the performers.The acts range in quality from embarassing to decent, and as Benji had warned, there were a lot of angsty girls with guitars. 

Victor waits anxiously for Benji's turn. He can't help thinking about Battle of the Bands and how watching Benji sing made him feel like fighter jets taking off. He had been trying to mentally prepare himself for tonight, hoping he won't be left a slack-jawed idiot like last time.

Victor's heart stops as Benji takes the stage, eyes searching the crowd and smiling broadly when he makes eye contact with him. Benji always looks beautiful to Victor, but tonight, he's absolutely glowing. Face flushed from the anticipation of performing, features illuminated by the moody lighting, and looking at Victor the way that he is, he's like an otherworldly being sent to torment him. 

"Whoo, Benji! Take your shirt off!" Lake cheers loudly while the rest of the crowd claps politely. 

He sits on a stool on stage, holding the microphone, joined onstage by the piano player, borrowed for the night from the Sticky Beaks. The room quiets as his voice rings out, his eyes low. 

_I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away  
And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_  
Benji raises his eyes to meet Victor's. There was a sweetness when Benji sang to him the last time, but this was different, pure magnetism and desire.  
_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_  
He bites his lip softly and Victor feels the rest of the world melt away. It's like they're the only people who exist.  
_Lying on the beach, the middle of December  
I'm thinking you're too cool to even remember  
My face, my hair, my eyes, my lips, and my name, hmm_  
Benji lightly traces his hand from his face, to his hair, to his eyes, and finally to his lips as he sings each word.  
_Lighting up that clove, your confidence is what I want  
I say a lot, I'm loud 'cause maybe you're the one_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your lips, and your name, hmm, baby_

 _I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away  
And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_  
Benji raises his arm and points directly at Victor.  
_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_  
He withdraws his arm, holding his hand to his heart.

_Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
(Oh baby, I'll shut up)_

He stands up, picking up the mic stand as he strides to the front of the stage.  
_You dress in all black, the middle of the summer  
You're smoother than you think, you rock that Alex Turner_  
He sets the mic stand in front of him, slowly sliding the microphone in place. His right hand wraps around the microphone while his left hand slides down the stand.  
_Your style, your arms, wrapped in leather, makes me want you forever Oh-oh_  
Benji drops his right arm, snapping it out to the side to punctuate each syllable, rocking his hips slightly in time, light glinting distractingly off of his belt buckle  
_But I cannot break this habit, pure anxiety  
Stuck here searching for some words that you might need_  
He raises both hands up to hold the microphone.  
_Maybe you don't need them, it's not what we're about_  
His gaze drops coyly, as he swings his hips, bringing his body lower on each swish.  
_And maybe I'll just slow it down, down, down, down, down_

The music swells. Benji takes the mic from the stand, turning his back to the audience. He swaggers to the back of the stage, hands joined behind his back. He turns around and raises his arm to the side and then above his head, like a peacock spreading its tail feathers.  
_Yea-eh-eh-ah. Woo!_

His shoulders bounce forward and backward to the music as he bobs his knees.  
_I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say  
I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away_  
His eyes lock on Victor's as he runs a hand through his hair in that way that drives Victor crazy.  
_And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much  
So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_

Benji struts back to the front of the stage and puts the microphone back on its stand. He strokes the stand lightly with his left hand, rocking on his heels to the rhythm.  
_Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
Oh baby, I'll shut up  
(Oh baby, I'll shut up)_

Thunderous applause breaks out as Benji finishes the song. Their friends are jumping, whistling, and whooping crazily. Victor is the only person in the room not reacting. He stands completely transfixed - unable to move, barely able to breathe. If Call Me Maybe had been jet fighters, then this was a goddamn space shuttle launch. 

He watches as Benji hops off the stage, his stance widening slightly as he lands. The only sound Victor can hear is the sound of his blood pulsing in his ears. 

As Benji begins moving towards him, Victor feels a familiar pull in his stomach, dragging him towards him - the same gravitational force he felt after Benji sang to him all those months ago. Except this time, there is no Derek to come between them. 

Benji's intense gaze never breaks from his and Victor takes a hesitant step forward. His mind feels sluggish as Benji comes closer and he decides maybe it's for the best so he can submit to the moment without overthinking it. 

"You made it." Victor's knees weaken slightly at the sound of Benji's voice, low and raspy after his performance. Victor nods slightly, finding this the safest form of communication given his compromised mental state.

"So, did you like it?" Benji raises an eyebrow and licks his lips. Again, Victor nods in response, although his nervousness is betrayed by the sharp bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. "Good, because I sang it for you." 

Noticing that Victor still hasn't said anything, Benji sees the perfect opportunity. "I'm sorry, am I talking too much? Maybe you should... shut me up."

In an instant, Benji steps forward, threading the index finger of his left hand through Victor's belt loop. Victor inhales softly as he feels the heat of Benji's hand as he presses the palm firmly against his hip. Victor stumbles as Benji tugs him closer and slides his free hand to the back of Victor's waist to steady him. Victor allows the momentum to propel him towards Benji's face, which is tilted up towards his own, lips parted slightly in a soft smile, eyes drifting lazily from Victor's eyes to his lips. 

Victor's heart races in anticipation, eyes fluttering shut as he leans in slightly. He feels Benji's breath on his lips and waits for the moment that their lips connect, but it never comes. He opens his eyes slightly and sees that Benji has paused teasingly in front of him.

Before Victor can process what is happening, Benji's lips are next to his ear, hissing "This is for calling me a munchkin." Victor's blood, which had been whooshing so warmly through his ears a moment ago, turns cold and a shiver runs through his body. Benji brushes his lips in a feather light kiss against his temple, taking advantage of Victor's slightly bent form to compensate for the difference in height.

"Your move," he whispers as he withdraws his face.

Satisfied that Victor has suffered enough for one night, Benji releases him with a triumphant grin. Victor remains frozen in place, missing the proximity of Benji as he slowly swaggers backwards towards the stage. He maintains eye contact with Victor the entire way, now an act of dominance rather than seduction. He gives a final wink before he turns around to jump back on stage, breaking the spell that had insulated them from the surrounding crowd.

Their friends crowd around Victor in the void left behind by Benji. 

"What. was. _that._ " Lake gasps, eyes wide.

Andrew nods in agreement with Lake. "Yeah, I'm not into dudes or anything, but that was pretty hot."

"Wow-ah," is all Felix can manage, mouth hanging open in shock.

Mia puts a comforting hand on Victor's shoulder, peering at him with concern.

"Fuck." Victor whispers. A chill runs down his spine as he remembers the glint in Benji's eyes as he'd walked away. He's not sure if he's prepared for this new side of Benji that his teasing unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Shut Up by Greyson Chance.
> 
> Let me tell you, describing someone singing is a challenge. Hope it's not too painful to read.


	4. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look into each other's eyes softly and Victor hopes that Benji can see the truth there. It's as near to a confession as they've come this far and for the moment, they're content with that.

Hours after his performance, Benji is still filled with adrenaline. He's been trying to sleep for the last half an hour, but Victor's face appears in his head as soon as his eyes close. He looked so beautiful with the soft stage lights strobing over his features, highlighting the angles of his face in turn. Benji could feel Victor's stare as his eyes wandered wantonly over his body. No one had ever looked at Benji like that or made him feel that way before. He fed off of the energy, directing it into his singing.

He could hear the crowd's applause as the song ended, but it was faded and vague, his ears stuffed and ringing. All he could see and all he wanted to see was Victor. Benji felt himself drawn to the boy before him and let his body carry him away.

And then Victor was in front of him, so unguarded and beautiful, that Benji had gotten caught up in the moment, only just catching himself before they crashed together. He'd wanted to humble Victor a little, to put an end to the juvenile teasing, but things had admittedly gone a little farther than he'd planned.

And now he sits in bed, Victor's face seared in his mind, his body tingling where they had pressed together only hours before. He knows he won't be able to sleep until he clears his mind so he retrieves his sketch pad and sits at his desk, patiently transferring Victor's face from his mind to the paper. He normally sketches in greyscale, but this time he adds washes of color to capture the stage lights highlighting Victor's face. It's undoubtedly the best drawing he's ever done. He carefully removes the drawing from his sketch pad and sets it aside on his desk. 

He lays down in bed again, finally free of Victor's face, but his mind is still racing with unanswered questions. After last night, there is no denying the magnetic attraction between them that had only been hinted and teased at before. But is there something more happening? Benji knows that he wants to be with Victor, but he isn't sure if Victor wants the same. Sometimes, he thought Victor was flirting with him, but its not like there were a lot of openly gay students at Creekwood to choose from. Did Victor actually like him or was he just the most convenient option available?

Benji used to think of himself as a lovable person, but a year with Derek had chipped away at his self-confidence. Derek had become even more hurtful after their breakup until Benji had finally worked up the nerve to block him after a particularly nasty text saying that Benji was nothing more than a pretty face and that he'd never cared about him. 

A part of him knows that Derek is full of shit and he shouldn't take any of his insults to heart, but the ideas had taken hold in his head and he couldn't seem to root them out. So despite Victor's flirting and the reassurance from their friends, he still had trouble believing that Victor reciprocated his feelings. So Benji did the only thing he could think of. He had laid his cards on the table and would wait to see what move Victor would make in response.

\-----

The next morning, Benji is surprised to find Victor is already at Brasstown when he arrives to open the cafe, busy warming up the first batch of morning pastries.

"Good morning," Victor greets him brightly.

Benji recovers well, playing off his startled expression. "Oh, are you talking again now? Cause it _kinda_ seemed like you had your mind blown last night. I wasn't sure if you'd recover in time for your shift this morning." He can't suppress a cocky half-smile, still feeling some residual swagger from the night before.

Victor rolls his eyes, his cheeks reddening at the reminder of the previous night.

"What are you doing here so early, anyway?"

"Welcome to Picnic ala Victor," he says with a cheesy accent, dramatically sweeping his arm in the direction of a picnic blanket set up in front of the stone fireplace. Benji looks over to take in the charming sight. Victor had moved some of the tables aside to make room for the blanket, borrowing flowers and a candle from a nearby table to place in the center. A small basket holds a cardboard carton and two juice boxes.

He studies Victor's expression carefully, trying to determine if this could be the setup for an elaborate ruse to get back at him. Even if it's a joke, he can't help but enjoy the romance of the gesture. 

"You came in early to set this up for me?" Benji asks as he steps closer to the blanket.

Victor comes to stand next to him and nods. "And I already took care of the opening tasks so you can relax and enjoy the picnic." Victor sits down and crosses his legs, resting his back against the fireplace. Benji moves to sit across from him.

"This is a full service picnic, you know," he clears his throat, sounding a little nervous. "Which means, it includes one 'head resting in lap experience'...only if you want to..." 

The offer takes Benji by surprise and he can't help smiling slightly. It suddenly didn't seem so unbelievable that Victor might return his feelings. He raises an eyebrow teasingly. "Why, are you hiding hair clippers in that basket?"

Disappointment registers on Victor's face when it seems like Benji might not accept his offer. After a moment's pause, Benji turns to lay down and rest his head in Victor's lap, whose face softens with relief. He tentatively strokes Benji's hair, smiling down at him crookedly. "And ruin your best feature? Wouldn't dream of it."

"My best feature? Personally, I always thought my ass was my best feature, but to each his own." Victor's hand in his hair pauses momentarily, an unmistakable blush creeping across his face. Benji has to admit that being on this side of the teasing is much more fun and he enjoys how easily he can break down Victor's bravado.

"Well, uh, it's possible that further research on this topic is required to reach a definite conclusion." He quickly changes the subject and his fingers resume their idle brushing for further distraction. "So, are you hungry?"

Benji eyes the juice boxes and non-descript carton in the basket warily. "You know that we're in a building whose sole purpose is to sell people caffeinated beverages and pastries that don't suck, right? Or did I melt your brain so badly last night that you forgot?"

"Come on, where's your sense of whimsy? Now, close your eyes." Benji eyes him suspiciously, but complies. He feels Victor shift underneath him as he reaches towards the basket. "Okay, open your mouth." 

Benji's eyebrows furrow, but he does as he's told. Victor presses something sugary and sweet into his mouth. Realization dawns on him as he chews. 

He props himself up on his elbows, sighing in annoyance. " _Munchkins._ " 

"So ugly, but so delicious. The meatballs of the morning, if you will." Victor grins at him, popping a confection covered in powdered sugar into his own mouth. He sucks the tips of his fingers to remove the sugar, murmuring, "Mmmm, so good." 

Benji stands up and starts walking to the breakroom to get his apron. "I can fire you, you know," he mutters, turning towards Victor. He catches Victor watching him as he walks away. "And stop staring at my ass."

He can't help but smile as he hears Victor call back, "Research!"

\-----

The two flirt shamelessly for the rest of the morning, finding and taking every excuse to touch each other, their movements clumsy and eager. Eyes meet, fingers brush, arms graze, and hips bump as they work side by side. They can't seem to stop smiling and Benji can't remember the last time he felt this giddy.

Their friends, who had come in earlier for their usual morning coffees, watch them with looks of amusement. Lake in particular is beaming.

Benji realizes that Victor, while endearingly shy and soft when serious, is a surprisingly bold flirt. In a particularly ostentatious move, Victor pins Benji against the counter he is cleaning, under the pretense of reaching for an extra rag. He slips his free hand into Benji's back pocket, leaning in to whisper, "After extensive research, I agree with your earlier assessment." 

Benji is frozen in place as he struggles to process the numerous workplace fantasies that spring to life in his imagination. Victor begins wiping down empty tables, winking at him when he catches Benji watching him.

The last two hours of Benji's shift pass slowly once Victor leaves, though he can't stop smiling after the events of the morning. When it's finally time for his shift to end, he goes to the breakroom to get his bag from his locker. He grins when he finds a juice box and the munchkin carton tucked inside his locker. 

Scrawled on the side of the container, it reads:  
"Your Move - V.  
PS If you're lucky, I'll make you my famous pancakes next time."

\-----

Victor and Benji don't work together again until Wednesday. Until then, they share a few longing glances during English class or across the lunch table, but they seemed to silently agree that the crowded halls of Creekwood are not the best place to figure out their evolving relationship.

As Victor approaches Brasstown that afternoon, he feels butterflies building in his stomach, anxious to see if Benji would answer his latest challenge. He wishes that he could put an end to all of the silly games, that he could walk up to Benji with a bouquet of roses and ask him out like he deserves. But something always stops him and he ends up covering up his feelings with a stupid joke.

He isn't sure why he finds it so hard to express his feelings for Benji. Victor had always been a pretty confident person. He hadn't hesitated to ask Mia to ride the ferris wheel with him or to go out on a date. But, he realizes, a part of him always knew that he couldn't love Mia that way, even if he couldn't accept it at the time. With Benji, it's different. This is the first time he's liked another guy, the first time he's felt an emotional _and_ physical connection, the first time he really has something to lose. 

And Benji isn't just any guy, Benji is...the best. He's patient, sweet, romantic, and talented on top of being breathtakingly beautiful. Victor finds it hard to believe that someone as amazing as Benji would ever want to be with him. And as he starts thinking more and more about the possibility of being with Benji, he also grows more scared of just how much he likes Benji and how much a potential heartbreak would hurt. But is that scarier than missing the chance to find out if they could have been something more?

\-----

Benji smiles warmly at Victor when he sees him walk in and Victor's heart flutters helplessly. He felt the same way when Benji interviewed him all those months ago and wonders if Benji's smile will ever stop making him feel that way; he hopes not. Victor waves back shyly as he walks to the breakroom for his apron.

It's busier than usual for a weeknight and they don't have much time to talk. They do manage to maintain a good rhythm of physical contact, their actions more careful and intentional than a few days before. Eyes gaze longingly, fingers press against a hip, a hand rests on the lower back, and hair is brushed behind an ear. 

When things slow down later in the night, Benji excuses himself to take care of some paperwork in the office. Victor is surprised by how much he misses Benji's warmth and proximity after only a few minutes apart. He distracts himself by clearing vacated tables, trying to block out the melancholy song playing softly in the background. Benji looks slightly nervous when he emerges from the office, although he gives Victor a small smile when their eyes meet. 

Victor tries to focus on cleaning tables, but can't help stealing glances at Benji while he takes a customer's order. Benji is making the customer's coffee, when he suddenly turns to watch Victor intently, who is leaning over to wipe down a table. Victor is confused for a moment and then he hears it - it's Benji singing "Call Me Maybe." 

He stands slowly, relaxing into the sound of Benji's voice. When he finally comes to his senses enough, he looks over at Benji who smiles at him broadly. He points at the speaker, mouthing "It's our song!" and clutches his hands dramatically over his heart. Victor rolls his eyes and shakes his head softly at Benji's antics. He blows a kiss and winks at Victor, then goes back to finishing the order.

A few songs later, he hears Benji's voice again, although he doesn't recognize the song this time. It's soft, slow, and thoughtful.

_You never know when you meet someone  
Will he be the one?  
You never know and I wonder to myself  
I wonder to myself  
Are you beautiful?  
Are you beautiful on the inside?_

As he listens to Benji's voice, he wants nothing more than to leap over the counter and kiss him senseless. Unfortunately, there are still customers in Brasstown which prevents him from acting on the impulse. Instead, he moves to stand next to Benji. He rests his hand next to Benji's on the counter and gently hooks their pinkies together as they listen to the rest of the song. It's a small gesture, but they both blush from the intimacy as they share this secret together.

_Or have I been fooled  
And hypnotized  
I just want to see  
The truth in your eyes  
Are you beautiful?  
Are you beautiful?  
Are you beautiful on the inside?_

They look into each other's eyes softly and Victor hopes that Benji can see the truth there. It's as near to a confession as they've come this far and for the moment, they're content with that.

\-----

After the last customer finally leaves, they work in comfortable silence to complete the closing tasks for the night. Benji is sweeping up and Victor is wiping down tables when the last of Benji's songs finally comes up in the playlist. Victor feels his body heat up as he recognizes the opening of 'Shut Up.'

Benji grabs the broom like a microphone, enthusiastically singing along. He points at Victor and gestures for him to join. When Victor just watches him in amusement, he turns around and wiggles his butt to the music, throwing an exaggerated wink over his shoulder. 

Victor can't help laughing at the ridiculous sight and slowly walks over to Benji, thumbs hooked in his back pockets as a preventative measure to keep his hands in check. 

"You know, I don't think I ever told you how incredible you were that night."

Benji beams at him. "Thank you. It helps when you... have the right muse." He looks up at Victor softly, suddenly shy. 

Victor takes a step closer and risks freeing one hand to brush a piece of Benji's hair back. "The right muse, hm? And who might that be, pretty boy?"

Benji dodges the question. "So you finally admit it, huh? You think I'm pretty? Keep talking like that and I might get a big head."

An idea pops into Victor's head from some 'research' he'd done on the internet and he decides to give it a try. "Well if you'd prefer, I could call you something else. Would you like that, _daddy_?"

He regrets his decision the moment the word slips out of his mouth - it's like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over them. Benji's face registers shock, confusion, and possibly the smallest amount of interest. 

Victor takes a step back and looks at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck as he stammers, "I am _so_ sorry. I was reading on the internet and - and it said some guys were into that kind of thing and I thought I would try it out..."

He timidly raises his eyes to meet Benji's and they both blush brightly. "Agree to never _ever_ bring this up again?" he offers.

"Mm-hm." Victor replies as he nods gratefully. 

They finish cleaning up, this time in a decidedly less comfortable silence. They get their things from their lockers and Benji locks up for the night. 

"Well goodnight, _daddy_." Benji can't help teasing. 

"I hate you _so_ much." Victor shakes his head, muttering "What the hell was I thinking?" Benji bumps his shoulder playfully as Victor pulls out his phone to check the bus schedule and a message notification from Simon pops up - just a simple heart. 

"Goodnight, Victor," Benji says, suddenly serious. 

"Goodnight, pretty boy." He smiles at Benji, who returns a tight smile as he walks away. Victor watches him for a moment, concerned, before he has to run to catch his bus.

\-----

Benji once again finds himself unable to sleep. He tries to rein in his imagination, which is currently running wild with questions about Simon and why he is sending Victor heart emojis. He knows it's unfair to assume the worst, that Simon could just be a cousin or friend, and that Victor deserves the benefit of the doubt. But it's like Derek's voice is whispering in his ear, telling him that he's someone to be used but not loved.

Just as he's about to let doubt swallow him up, he reminds himself that Victor isn't Derek. He thinks about the feeling of Victor's pinky wrapped around his own and immediately feels Victor's warmth spread through his body, comforting and reassuring. It was a simple gesture but it still said so much to him. 

Wanting to capture that feeling, he hops out of bed and pulls out his sketch pad, drawing their linked hands. Usually, he gives his drawings as gifts, but this one is just for him. He tapes it to the wall next to his bed so he can look at it whenever he needs a reminder that he is someone worthy of love, and more importantly, someone worthy of Victor's love.

It does give him an idea, though. He finds the drawing of Victor from earlier in the week and writes, "You are beautiful to me" in the corner, signing his name underneath. He carefully places the drawing in a navy blue gift box and adds a copy of the CD of songs he recorded, writing "Venji Love Songs Vol I" on the CD in Sharpie. He hopes there will be more volumes in the future.

\-----

Benji can barely contain his excitement when he walks into Brasstown that Friday afternoon. He'd already decided that he would confess his feelings to Victor that night as soon as they closed. He drums his fingers against the gift box in his bag, planning to put it in Victor's locker before he arrives. He's surprised that Victor is already in the breakroom when he walks in - Victor almost never made it to Brasstown before him on weekdays.

When he sees Benji walk in, he hurriedly stuffs something into his locker and slams it shut. Benji secures the gift box back in his bag, he'll have to put it in Victor's locker later. 

They get to work, settling into a comfortable rhythm as the evening progresses. Their friends come in about an hour before closing, chatting idly about plans for the weekend.

A little while later, Benji makes up an excuse to slip into the breakroom. He quickly pulls the gift box out of his bag and opens Victor's locker, only to find a bouquet of roses tucked in the corner. He pauses, confused - someone, maybe Simon, gave Victor roses? 

Instantly, the thin wall he'd built against his insecurities comes tumbling down and every doubt he had about himself comes rushing back. He tries to fight them off with warm memories of pinky fingers and soft glances, but it's too late, they've already dug into his mind too deeply. His expectations for the night had been so high that this unexpected fall completely shatters him.

With shaking hands, he returns the gift box to his own locker. He wishes he could walk out the door and not look back, but he knows he can't. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before stepping back out to rejoin Victor at the counter. 

Victor smiles at him, "There's my favorite barista..." but his expression quickly becomes serious when he notices that Benji won't even look him in the eyes. "Hey, what's going on? Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, everything's fine," he responds flatly. 

"Benji, come on. Something's definitely bothering you. Is it Derek? Is he harassing you again?"

"I said everything is fine. Can you drop it?" He walks off to lock the door, not caring that they are supposed to be open for another 20 minutes. Their friends are the only ones left inside and he would normally chase them out before locking the door, but tonight he's grateful not to be alone with Victor. The group looks between them, confused by the suddenly tense atmosphere. 

Benji starts wiping down tables, trying to stay as far away from Victor as he can. Lake hesitantly walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Benji, what happened?" 

"Nothing happened, okay? Everything's fine."

Lake's tone grows more forceful, though she's still speaking quietly so only they can hear. "I don't know what the latest drama is with you two, but it's obvious to everyone else that you are crazy about each other. You're both just too stubborn to admit it. So go talk to him and figure this out, okay?"

"There's someone else, Lake, okay?. I saw-"

"You saw what, exactly? I don't believe that for a second and I'm honestly surprised you think Victor would ever do that to you. Because that guy over there?" She points over to Victor, who looks completely dejected as he counts out the register. "He's head over heels for you. I haven't seen him so much as look at another guy since he's moved here. You are the _only_ person that he wants to be with, Benji. Now get your head out of your ass and go talk to him."

Something about the confidence in Lake's voice gets through to Benji and he suddenly feels ridiculous for jumping to conclusions the way that he did. "Thanks, Lake."

\-----

Benji makes his way over to Victor, studying him carefully. "Hey, can we talk?" he asks quietly, coming to stand beside him. "Maybe somewhere more private?" Victor nods, following him to the stockroom.

"Look-" Benji starts, but is interrupted by the sound of the door clicking shut behind them and a scraping sound as a chair is propped up under the door handle outside. Benji tries to force the door open, but it won't budge.

"This is for your own good. We aren't letting you out until you talk. We'll stay here all night if we have to." Lake calls from outside the door.

"That's a great plan and all, but keep in mind that the cops will show up if the alarm isn't set by 11."

"Well, that means you boys have a lot to figure out in the next hour then."

"Fucking unbelievable." Benji paces anxiously around the small room, becoming more and more frustrated. He finally sinks to the floor and puts his head in his hands. "This is _not_ at all how I pictured tonight going," he muses, more to himself than to Victor.

Victor cautiously sits down next to him. "Hey, will you please talk to me? What were you expecting? What made you so upset?"

"Please, Victor. I am so fucking tired. I really don't want to do this right now."

Victor looks close to tears. "I just - I don't understand. One minute everything was fine and I thought maybe... But now you won't even look at me. If I did something..."

Victor's emotional response surprises Benji and he realizes how unfair he is being to the younger boy. He isn't really sure where to start, so he decides to start with the simple truth. "I know about the flowers in your locker."

Recognition dawns on Victor's face. Thinking that Benji's outburst is a rejection of his romantic gesture, he starts by trying to cover up his feelings. "Look, Benji. It's not what it looks like." 

But then, he decides that they've avoided this conversation for long enough and he needs an answer, whatever it is. So he starts again, with the truth. "That's not true. It's actually exactly what it looks like."

Although both are doing their best to be honest with the other, neither of them realizes that they are having two entirely different conversations. 

"So it's true then?" Benji scoffs as he shakes his head. "You know, I really didn't want to think you were that kind of person. I thought we were friends, Victor. I trusted you." He stands up and steps away to put space between them.

Victor is taken aback by the force of Benji's rejection. He had done his best to prepare himself for the possibility that Benji might not return his feelings, but he always expected that Benji would let him down gently if that were the case. But this response is completely unexpected. He stands up, but leaves space between them.

"Benji, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just these feelings developed and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried." 

"Oh, you couldn't stop them. So that makes it okay for you to treat me this way? Am I just some joke to you?" He bangs his fist against the door in frustration. 

"A joke? No, you don't understand. Benji, _please_." 

"Um, everything okay in there? That better be the sound of passionate lovemaking." Lake sounds nervous, despite trying to play it off with a joke.

"Open the door, Lake. Please." Benji is quiet now, defeated.

Sensing that their scheme isn't working, Lake lets them out.

Benji pauses before he steps out. "I hope you and Simon are very happy together," he whispers coldly, unable to look at Victor. Lake shoots Victor a confused look and he shrugs helplessly. 

Victor slumps to the floor, trying to figure out what Benji meant. And then the pieces come together and he realizes exactly what happened. He needs to talk to Benji.

\-----

Mia, Andrew, and Felix are standing awkwardly, looking in the direction of the stockroom. Benji curtly escorts them out, ignoring their apologies and concerned stares.

"Benji, I'm sorry." Lake tries to apologize, but Benji ushers her out the door, shaking his head sadly.

He tries to finish the deposit for the night, but his hands are shaking too badly to open the bag. 

"Dammit."

Unexpectedly, he feels Victor's arms come around him, gently removing the deposit bag from his hands and setting it on the counter. Victor's hands slowly move up his forearms, stroking them soothingly. When Benji doesn't object, he closes the distance between them, pressing their bodies together and swaying them gently. He leans forward slightly, his chin brushing against Benji's temple. 

Benji wants to hate him, but somehow he can't bring himself to. Despite himself, he leans back against the taller boy's chest, relaxing into the embrace. He can't help but think that being nestled against Victor feels so good, so right.

"Benji..." Victor breathes out softly. And he knows that he will never hate Victor - quite the opposite. He may never stop caring about him.

"Have I ever told you," Victor starts as he presses his lips to Benji's temple, "that you can be a complete idiot sometimes?" 

Anger bubbles up in Benji again. After everything that happened that night, is Victor really laughing at him? He spins around, catching Victor off guard and shoves his chest firmly. Victor steps back defensively, until he's backed against the wall with Benji glaring at him. 

"Great, so I'm an idiot now? What a great way to end this miserable night. Go ahead, tell me, what makes me such an idiot? Is it that I fell for you, because I can see now what a mistake that was..." Victor, who had been listening to his rant in stunned silence, gently raises his finger and taps it ever so lightly against Benji's nose. "Boop," he whispers softly. 

Benji stops and stares at him in confusion. "Did you just - did you just boop my nose?"

Victor looks at him nervously, whispering, "You look so cute when you're angry. But also absolutely terrifying." He swallows and continues, "And I needed to get you to calm down enough so I can explain." He relaxes a little when he sees that Benji is listening and continues more confidently. "The reason that you're an idiot is that you never even considered the possibility that _I_ brought those flowers for _you_ , did you?"

Benji's mouth hangs open slightly as he processes this information. "You... brought them for... me?" He slaps a hand over his eyes. "Fuck me, I am an idiot. So Simon is...?"

"Simon Spier, my gay sherpa. I mostly talk to him about you, you big dummy. God, it's a good thing you're pretty because you're clearly not very smart," he teases gently, grinning down at Benji and kissing his forehead.

"Victor, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" 

"Then maybe you should shut me up." 

They stare at each other for a moment and then reach for each other in unison, Benji pulling Victor by the shirt and Victor grabbing Benji by the waist.  
They crash together, lips meeting in the middle. It feels like an ill-fated fireworks show, with all of the pyrotechnics exploding at once, completely overwhelming the senses. They part, breathing heavily and grinning stupidly at each other. 

And then they're colliding again, losing themselves in the sensation of their lips and tongues moving together. Victor tangles his fingers in Benji's hair while Benji's hands slide into his back pockets, squeezing firmly. Victor nips at Benji's bottom lip, before sucking on it gently. 

Victor pulls away slightly, breathing Benji's name, as he presses his forehead to Benji's. Benji momentarily worries that things are moving too fast for Victor, but Victor quickly brings their lips together again. He reaches down to grab Benji's ass, lifting him up. Benji catches on, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck and his legs around his waist, as Victor clumsily walks them towards the nearest table. 

"Geez... you're... heavy," he murmurs between kisses. He unceremoniously drops Benji onto the table top, causing it to topple over. Benji falls roughly to the floor and Victor crouches down to check on him anxiously. "Oh shit! Are you okay?" 

He barely gets the words out before Benji is yanking him down and they're off again. They lose themselves in a world of lips and tongues and teeth and hands as they roll across the floor. They leave a trail of overturned chairs in their wake as they take turns pinning each other against the ground. Benji worries that they'll never to be able to pull themselves apart.

He can vaguely make out sirens in the distance as Victor gives his lips a break and turns his attention to Benji's neck instead. He momentarily loses focus again as Victor sucks on a particularly sensitive spot. But the sound of encroaching sirens grows louder, soon accompanied by flashing lights. 

He pushes Victor away, hissing "We never set the alarm!" A few seconds later, three cop cars pull up in front of Brasstown, sirens wailing and lights flashing. Benji and Victor survey the devastation that they caused. "Think we can convince them there was a break-in?" 

Fuck, they were so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me until the end! Hope you enjoy the conclusion of the story! This one was unexpectedly tricky to write so I hope it came together okay. Thanks to tumblr friends for helping me hash out some ideas and characterizations for this chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the nice comments and kudos, they really mean a lot. 
> 
> Song lyrics are from Are You Beautiful by Chris Pierce. (https://youtu.be/XpkBJIS7zdk)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under the same username if you want to follow whatever nonsense I'm currently obsessed with.
> 
> My super talented friend [temporarylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarylove/pseuds/temporarylove) made an incredible drawing for this fic. Check it out on her [ tumblr!](https://callmevenji.tumblr.com/post/634279134187683840/and-now-this-one-was-for-ducklingcabal-for-her) Thank you so much, you are _the_ best!  
> 


End file.
